


That Hour And A Half When We Were Girls

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and his fucking experiments, Sebastian thought. Why did he always get himself dragged into this? By now he should know that the more Jim was excited about the experiment, the more unexpected the results would be. And okay, helping Jim can be fun (like that one summer afternoon when they turned Stevens’ hair green), but this wasn’t fun. This was the opposite of fun. He didn’t sign up for being turned into a girl. Or turning Jim into a girl, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hour And A Half When We Were Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU fic; prompt: Genderswapped

_James, do something with it! I don’t want to be a GIRL, for fuck’s sake!_

‘I’m working on it, Seb, so calm down. Your shouting is really not helping.’

Jim and his fucking experiments, Sebastian thought. Why did he always get himself dragged into this? By now he should know that the more Jim was excited about the experiment, the more unexpected the results would be. And okay, helping Jim can be fun (like that one summer afternoon when they turned Stevens’ hair green), but this wasn’t fun. This was the opposite of fun. He didn’t sign up for being turned into a girl. Or turning Jim into a girl, for that matter.

This morning during breakfast Jim asked him whether Sebastian wanted to help him with this experimental potion he was working on for the last few weeks.

‘It’s entering its final phase,’ James explained to Seb, who was munching his buttered toast, ‘The last few steps are rather complicated, so it’d be wonderful if you could assist me,’ he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

 _Sure,_ Sebastian nodded, _but only if you have a proper breakfast first._

They met in one of the dungeons after dinner. When Seb entered the dark and cold room, Jim was already there, carefully stirring the substance in the cauldron.

‘You’re late,’ the smaller boy announced without turning; his brown eyes were focused entirely on the contents of his cauldron.

 _Well, excuse me, I have to finish that stupid Astronomy essay,_ Seb replied, slightly annoyed, _And you could at least wait for me in the Great Hall. You know, so we could, I don’t know, eat dinner together so I can make sure you won’t die from malnutrition or something._

Jim sighed heavily.

‘I told you it’s the final stage of brewing, Seb. I couldn’t wait for you to show up in the Great Hall,’ he finally looked at his friend, ‘You could ask me to help you with this essay, you know.’

 _Yeah, I know,_ Seb nodded, _No offence, Jimmy, but I wanted to do it myself. You won’t be able to help me during my O.W.Ls._

Without replying, Jim turned to the cauldron.

 _So,_ Sebastian continued, coming closer to his friend and looking into the cauldron over the smaller boy’s shoulder, _what are we supposed to do with it? What’s in the instructions?_

‘We have to- Oh, darn,’ the cauldron wobbled and some of its content ended up on Jim’s jumper and Seb’s jeans. ‘Sorry,’ James mumbled, looking at his friend apologetically, ‘I don’t know how this happened-’

 _It’s fine, Jimmy. Nothing Cleaning Spell can’t take care of, right?_ Sebastian took out his wand and waved it. Thick smoke filled the dungeon, obscuring their vision. _What the hell,_ the blond mumbled, _I did everything right,_ he sucked the smoke into his wand, _You’ve seen it yourself, Jimmy- OH, FUCK!_

‘What?’ James asked, glancing at his friend, ‘What happen- Oh!’

 _You’re a girl,_ Seb mumbled, disbelief painted on his face.

‘You’re a girl,’ Jim said at the same time, his eyes wide with surprise.

After shock and confusion (‘Seb, I accidentally touched the breasts. Is it very improper?’ _Jesus, Jim, calm down, they’re your breasts now._ ‘But it still feels disrespectful!’) passed, Sebastian became slightly annoyed.

_How long is it going to last? What do you think?_

‘I don’t know how long it will take for the potion’s results to wear off,’ Jim shrugged, ‘It can be hours, as well as weeks or months.’

 _What?! Jim, I can’t be a girl for MONTHS!_ Sebastian pushed his watch up his (her?) arm; her (his?) wrists became much slimmer and the watch strap, always perfectly tight, was now too loose.

‘I’m not particularly thrilled with this prospect either, Sebastian,’ Jim replied dryly, brushing his (her?) hair from her (his?) forehead, ‘Though, I’m sure that we can reverse this… process. I just have to figure it out.’

But an hour and a half later they were still Sebastianne and Jamie. And Seb was getting more and more impatient. Finally, Jim spoke.

‘I have an idea. But I can’t guarantee it’s going to work.’

_Well, it can’t get worse that this, can it?_

Jim gave him (her?) a look which said that there were many much worse things that can happen to a person, moved to the cauldron and gathered the strange substance into a small phial (s)he kept in her (his?) pocket. Without a word, James poured the contents of the phial on Seb’s shirt.

_Hey!_

‘Now use the same spell,’ surprised, Sebastian looked at the Ravenclaw, ‘Cleaning Spell.’

_But it was my Cleaning Spell that put us in this situation in the first place._

‘Exactly,’ Jim nodded, ‘I think that if we repeat our steps we may actually reverse the change.’

 _Are you sure?_ Seb raised her (his?) eyebrow.

‘Pretty sure.’

_Like 90% sure?_

‘More like 70% sure.’

 _It’s good enough for me,_ Seb replied and cast the spell. The room filled with smoke and, when it finally disappeared, Jim and Seb looked at each other. They were boys again. _It fuckin’ worked, Jimmy. It really worked_ , Sebastian laughed and hugged Jim, _You’re brilliant!_


End file.
